Strength of Family: A Christmas Wish
by Jedimaster10
Summary: Part of Strength of Family. It’s Christmas time. Goku wants Goten home for Xmas. Vegeta doesn’t know what to get the Sons for Xmas. Goten wishes for his dad to be happy. Will their wishes com true? 1-Shot.


**Strength of Family: ****A Christmas Wish**

This is part of Strength of Family (which I'm still working on.). An on going series about Goku raising Gohan and Goten only. This chapter won't happen until later. But when it does happen, some things will be changed. I'm not saying what. You'll just have to wait and read for yourselves. There are some spoilers mentioned that hasn't happen yet. Just to warn you.

I wanted this up for Christmas. But with the holidays being busy, just didn't have the time.

Summery: It's Christmas time. Goten is in the hospital with Leukemia. Goku's wish was to have his son home for the holiday and for the family to be together. Goten wants his dad to be happy and whish his mom could back just for Christmas so she can cheer up his dad. Vegeta doesn't know what to get Goku and Gohan for Christmas. And Gohan's wish, is something that will have to wait. Will their Christmas wishes come true or will this be a Christmas they wish to forget?

Enjoy and don't forget to review! Please review and let me know what you think? Please? Pretty please with sugar on top?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ! I WANT TO OWN IT! (sits and pouts)

Strength of Family:A Christmas Wish

"_With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.  
More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name; _

"Now, DASHER! now, DANCER! now, PRANCER and VIXEN!  
On, COMET! on CUPID! on, DONDER and BLITZEN!  
To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!""

Goten, curled up against his father, listening with wrap attention. The father held his son with an arm around his shoulders, while holding the book in his lap. The chibi turned the page, eager to hear more.

The hospital room was decorated from floor to ceiling for Christmas. Goten loved all the bright colors and the twinkling lights. It made him happy to watch the blinking colors. This couldn't have been done if it wasn't done by four culprits. Gohan, Videl, Tention and Trunks wanted to brighten up the room for the chibi and so he could enjoy the holiday while being stuck in the hospital.

The chibi was doing better. Doctor Chew suggested that maybe in another two weeks, Goten would be allowed to go home. This wave of kemo had made the hair fall out. Everyone teased him that he looked like a miniature Tein but without the third eye. But now Goten looked like his hair was buzzed very short.

Goku was hoping that Goten would be able to come home just for Christmas. He had asked Doctor Chew this. The doctor didn't know. He wanted to run some tests before he gave a definite answer. When the Saiyan father learned that his youngest son would be in the hospital for the holidays, he didn't like it. He knew his son needed to be in the hospital for his treatments. He couldn't blame Goten. It was just bad timing.

Back in November, he was worrying if he could give his boys a Christmas this year. Every month, money was getting less and less. With the bills, Goku wasn't sure if he had any extra money to buy gifts. But he did have a small savings he started after Christmas last year. It wasn't much. Just enough to get each of his boys two, possible three presents. There was one good thing Goku didn't have to worry about. The medical bills for Goten. The Ox King was fitting the bills.

"_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,  
"HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD-NIGHT!""_

"Read it again, daddy?" Goten asked looking up at his dad.

"Maybe later when I come back. Okay?" Goku said, closing the book.

"Okay. But why do you have to go?"

"Well, Gohan and I need to get ready for Santa."

"Will Santa come here? I've been good."

"Yes, you have been good. And very brave too." the father gave a gently squeeze.

"Don't worry, Goten. Santa knows where you're at." Gohan spoke up from the bottom of the bed. "And I know for a fact that you're on his special list."

"His special list? That's that?" Goten wanted to know.

"His special list is for only very, very good boys and girls. If you're on this list, you get something very special." the older demi-Saiyan explained.

Goten's eyes got wide and bright. "Really?"

"Uh-huh." answered Gohan.

Goku smiled. He knew what Gohan was talking about. He bought Goten the one thing his son wanted the most. The new Megas XLR 15 inch robot that includes the three main characters action figures. It nearly took every cent Goku had saved up to buy it. And that's after going almost all over the planet looking for one and then finding it _and_ standing in line for four hours for the store to open.

Gohan had told his dad not to get anything for him. Use that money on Goten. He would rather see him have all the presents this year since he's sick. Goku knew his oldest just wanted to make this a good holiday for Goten. And he knew he couldn't give Gohan nothing. So he bought him the newest Metallica CD. Gohan went and got his baby brother the villains action figures from Megas XLR. That way Megas can battle the bad guys.

"We'll be back later, okay?" Goku asked.

"Alright. Can you bring Trunks?"

"We'll see." answered the father, kissing the top of his forehead.

Gohan gave his brother a hug. The father and son said goodbye and walked out of the room. Goten grabbed the book and started flipping through it.

The pediatric hallway was busy as nurses went about doing their duties. Families coming and going, visiting their sick children. This time of year, the hospital makes exceptions about visiting hours. They know how important it is for the families to spend the holiday with their kids. Some of the volunteers were getting ready for Santa's visit the next day. Every Christmas Eve, Santa would come and visit. All the kids who are able to go, are taken to the playroom where they can see Santa. And for the ones who are unable to go, Santa pays them a visit.

As they were walking, Goku kept wondering when he will learn if Goten is allowed to get home. He was hoping to run into Doctor Chew. So far, he hasn't seen the family doctor yet. At the back of his mind, he already knew the answer. No.

"Hey, dad, there's Doctor Chew." Gohan pointed out as the doctor in question just rounded a bend.

Doctor Chew spotted the Sons and started to talk over to them. "Goku. Gohan. I was afraid I had missed you."

"You almost did. We were heading out." Goku exclaimed.

"I got the test results back."

"And?"

"Lets go somewhere and talk. It's too noisy out here."

Doctor Chew showed the father and son over to the closed in waiting room. The room was emptied and quite. Goku hated this room. He had spent too many hours here, waiting. It was either when Goten was getting his kemo treatment or when Goten was first admitted into the hospital.

"What did the test results say?" Goku asked.

"They came back fine. It appears that Goten is getting better. It looks like this wave of kemo is working. If we keep our fingers crossed, we might not have to do a bone marrow transplant." explained Doctor Chew.

"That's good then. Goten's getting better. So he would be able to go home for Christmas then?" the father mentally crossed his fingers.

Doctor Chew took on a sadden expression. "I'm sorry, Goku. He can't."

He knew the answer. But it still shocked him. Gohan's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was sure Goten would be coming home for Christmas. Doctor Chew just said that the results came back fine.

"Why not?" the fourteen year old exclaimed. "You just said that the test results were fine. I don't understand."

"I know. But his white T-cells count is still too high for my blood. Yes, it's in the normal range. I'm truly sorry, Goku. I know how much you were hoping." explained Doctor Chew.

Disappointment filled Goku. He wanted his son home for Christmas. He got his hopes up only to have them crushed. He stopped listening. Gohan knew his father wasn't listening. So he paid attention incase later his dad wanted to know.

The father and son said their goodbyes and left. As they walked, Goku wrapped his arm around Gohan's shoulders. This is going to be one Christmas the whole family won't be together.

It was going on nine months now that Goten was diagnosed with Leukemia. The little chibi has been in and out of the hospital. When Goku brought him to the hospital, Doctor Chew wasn't sure if Goten would need a bone marrow transplant or not. Just in case, Gohan was tested and was a match. The good thing about all this was that the cancer was caught early.

Ever since they learned about the caner, Goku found himself praying to any Gods who would listen. Goku was scared to death of losing his son. There were only two people who know this: Gohan and Vegeta. Vegeta knew a lot more of what was happening in the Son house then anyone else. The Saiyan prince has been doing everything he can to help Goku. If it wasn't for him, Gohan would have never gone to New York City with his class. He and Bulma wanted to pay the hospital bills. But the Ox King beat them to it.

Father and son didn't say a word as they drove to the Satan mansion. The night Goten was admitted to the hospital, Hercule insisted that Gohan and Goku move in until the cancer was gone. The World Champ did this so Goku was closer to Goten and so that he wouldn't have to fly 1000 miles a day or more to be with his son. Goku was going to decline the offer. But Hercule wasn't going to take no for an answer.

The two had to get home to pack. Bulma was having all the Z fighters over for Christmas. They'll be there from Christmas to New Years. Now it looks like Goku would be spending Christmas at the hospital.

When the two walked through the front door, they saw several suite cases waiting by the front door. The suite cases belonged to Videl and Hercule. The father and daughter were talking when the Sons walked in. The two knew something was wrong when they saw their expressions.

"Goku, what's wrong?" Hercule asked.

"I'm going to go pack." That was all Goku said as he started up the stairs.

"What's going on, Gohan?" Videl asked her boyfriend.

"I'll pack too."

Videl and Herucle stood there, puzzled. They knew something most have happened at the hospital.

"I'll talk to Goku." Hercule had a hint of worry in his voice.

"And I'll see if I can get something from Gohan." Videl added.

The two headed up stairs to learn what was going on.

A suite case laid opened on the bed. Carefully, clothes were laid inside. Goku was busy packing. Tears were falling down his cheeks. He doesn't like to cry in front of his friends. Every night, he cries himself to sleep. Again, the only ones to see him cry were Gohan and Vegeta. Ever since Chichi's funeral, he hasn't cried in front of his friends. He was the hero. He had to be strong. Strong for his family.

There was a knock at the door. Quickly, Goku wiped the tears away. He called for the person to come in. He already knew who was on the other side of the door.

"Goku, is everything okay?" Hercule asked, walking in.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." Goku's voice wavered as he never stopped packing.

"Did something happen at the hospital? Is Goten alight?"

"Goten's fine. He can't come home for Christmas is all." the Saiyan answered.

"Why can't he?" asked the other man.

Everyone know Goku was going to see about Goten coming home just for the holiday. The whole gang was hoping as well.

"Doctor Chew didn't like his white T-cell count. Gohan and I wont' be around much Christmas Even and Christmas Day." Goku stated as he closed his suite case.

"Do you want me to visit Goten as Santa and to give him his present?"

Goku and Bulma asked Hercule if he could dress up as Santa and pay a visit for the kids. And to give Goten his special gift. Hercule was more then happy to do it.

The Saiyan gave a small smile. "Could you?"

"Sure." Hercule could see how hurt Goku was feeling. Out the corner of his eye, he saw a medium size box wrapped in Disney wrapping paper. "Is that Goten's present?"

"Yeah. The 15 inch Megas XLR robot with the three main characters included. It's supposed to have sound effects too. He wanted it so bad." exclaimed Goku.

"Videl told me that Gohan said he didn't want any presents. Just to give them to Goten."

"Yeah. He thought Goten should get the presents instead of him. I didn't feel right about not getting him anything. So I got him the new Metallic CD. He's going to kill me. I just know it."

"I still haven't gotten anything for Gohan yet. I was hoping maybe you can tell me something. Videl's been trying to fine out what he wants. But she's gotten nowhere." explained Hercule.

"He hasn't said. But I think I have a few idea."

"Great! How about we go shopping tomorrow morning?"

"I don't know. It depends when we go to the hospital."

"Great." Hercule laid a hand on Goku's shoulder. "Goku, everything is going to be alright. Goten will get better. It's just gonna take time."

"I know. Thanks."

"Lets grab the kids and head to Capsule Corp. Our luck they're making out." the human father exclaimed.

"You make it sound like back thing."

"They're too young for sex and I'm not ready to be a grandfather yet."

Goku smirked. "I was married at sixteen. Gohan was born when I was seventeen."

Hercule's eyes bugged out of their sockets. "What!?"

The two fathers collected their kids. Gohan and Videl were hugging when Hercule knocked on the door. After a few teasing from the fathers, the four left. By leaving, they took the express train, complements of Goku's Instant Transmission. The four, along with their suite cases, arrived in the living room of Capsule Corp., scaring Krillin half to death.

"Goku, will you stop that? You scared me half to death. I don't think Eighteen would like me dieing right now." Krillin exclaimed, holding his chest.

"Sorry, Krillin." Goku said giving the famous Son grin and putting his hand behind his head.

"You guys are the last ones to arrive." Tien stated.

"And of course, Goku had to make a grand entrance." Yamcha laughed.

"It's about time you got here." Vegeta stated, walking into the room.

Behind him was Bulma and Trunks. The Chibi ran into the room and up to Goku. A bright smile on his face. He carried a piece of paper what appeared to be a drawing.

"Did you bring Goten?" the chibi asked excitedly,

"I'm sorry, Trunks. But he did ask if you could come for a visit tonight. That's if your parents let you." Goku said.

Trunks turned to his parents. "Can I go see Goten tonight?" He turned back to Goku. "I got him a present. But mom and dad said I have to wait and give it to him on Christmas Day. But I draw a picture. I can give it to him tonight. Right? So can I please go?"

"That's Goku's decision. If he doesn't think Goten can handle having you visit him tonight, you might have to wait." Bulma stated. "What do you think, Goku?"

"Goten would be happy to see you, Trunks. And he's doing better. So, when I got later, you can come with me."

"Yah!"

"Since Goten's doing better, is Doctor Chew letting him come home for Christmas?" Launch asked. Her blonde hair pinned up with a red ribbon. Everyone was surprise she hasn't taken the ribbon out. Yet.

The taller Saiyan bowed his head. A sudden silence settled on the group of friends. Everyone could tell that question upset Goku. Without saying a word, Goku took his bag and let the room. The moment he left the room, all eyes fell on Gohan. While everyone's attention was on the oldest demi-Saiyan, Vegeta slipped out of the room.

"Gohan, what happened?" Tention asked.

"Goten can't come home. The test results came back. The results were fine. But the white T-cells Doctor Chew didn't like. Yeah, they were in the normal range. They were still too high for his comfort. This hit dad pretty hard." Gohan explained.

"Don't blame him. If Goten was my kid, I be upset too." said Yamcha.

"Christmas Day, we're all going to go and see him." stated Bulma.

Trunks crawled onto the couch, his drawing in his lap. He started to sniffle. Bulma sat beside her son. She started to rub his back when the chibi crawled into her lap and buried his face into her shoulder.

The soft sounds of sobs filled the room. The sobs of a man who's hopes were crushed. Hopes that his son would be home for Christmas. Hopes that he would be able to have Christmas with his sons. Presents for his sons. But like the crushed hopes, that almost didn't happen.

Everything with Goten and with money running out, Goku wasn't sure if he could give his boys a Christmas. He wanted presents under the tree for them. With money very tight, Goku started saving up since list Christmas. But when it seemed like he had enough for presents, something would come up and he would have to take the money and use it. Working at the village, didn't bring in enough money to help cover the bills. Goku understood that since the village wasn't wealthy, they couldn't pay him more. Couple of the villagers would bake cakes, pies, cookies, or dinners for Goku to take home to his boys. But with Goten in the hospital, no money was coming in since he spends all his time with his son.

Every night, Goku cried himself to sleep. He couldn't understand why things were the way they were. It seemed that when Chichi was alive, everything was fine. Sure money was tight then. But not like it is now. The Saiyan would think at times, that if Chichi was still alive, Goten wouldn't be sick and in the hospital, Gohan wouldn't have gotten shot, they would have afforded to send Gohan to New York City without help from Vegeta. And they would be able to give their boys a Christmas.

At night, when Goku would try to sleep, everything would rush back to him and he would start to cry. There were some nights, Gohan could here him crying. Since their rooms were right next to each other, Gohan could hear what was happening. During those nights. Gohan would go to his dad's room and Goku would cry on his shoulder. Father and son were each other's lifelines. They leaned on each other for support. When one was upset, the other was there for support and comfort. They tell each other what ever is on their minds. They didn't keep anything from each other.

When Launch asked about Goten, Goku couldn't hold it in any longer. He didn't want them to see him cry. That was why he left. He didn't want to talk because he knew if he did, he would either start to cry or unable to speak. Plus, he didn't want to face all the questions he knew they were going to ask.

Outside the door, Vegeta could hear the crying from within the room. He felt sorry for Goku. He knew all the taller Saiyan wanted was Goten home for the holiday. The Saiyan prince also knew the stress Goku was under. Struggling to raise two boys, taking care of the house, paying the bills, Goten with Leukemia and money getting tighter every month.

No one else knew half of the stuff Vegeta knew. And that was why he tried to help his friend as much as possible. If it weren't for Goku, Vegeta would have stayed the arrogant prince everyone hated. The taller man taught him what family meant. And that strength comes from the people you love. When everyone wouldn't give him a chance after Frieza, Goku and Bulma wouldn't give up on him. And for that, he's grateful.

Unable to bare to hear his friend's sobs, Vegeta slowly opened the door. The sight that greeted him, nearly broke his heart. Sitting on the bottom of the bed, face buried in his hands, body racked with sobs, Goku cried. The crying man didn't know Vegeta was there.

"Kakarot?"

Hearing his name, Goku quickly scrubbed at his eyes, trying to dry his tears. "Vegeta, I didn't hear you knock." Goku said, trying to get control of his voice.

"I didn't." Vegeta moved to stand before his friends. He could see the tears stained cheeks, the puffy eyes and the running nose. "You look like shit."

"I feel like it."

"Doctor Chew won't let Goten leave? Even though he's feeling better?"

"Yeah. His white T-cells were too high for his comfort."

"Even though Goten won't be here, you can still be with him." the shorter of the two pointed out.

"He'll be in the hospital."

"But you'll be with him. That's what I'm trying to tell you. Yes, it would be nice to have him here. It doesn't feel like everyone is here. But he's alive. And he's doing better. That's the biggest thing. He's doing better."

The two stared at each other. Tears threatened to escape. "All I want is to have my baby home for Christmas. Is that too hard to ask for?" The tears won the battle as they rolled down Goku's cheeks.

"No. It's not." answered Vegeta, softly.

"What am I doing wrong? Why am I being punished?" More tears escaped.

Feeling his heart braking, Vegeta sat down next to his friend. He wrapped an arm around Goku's shoulders to comfort him. It felt like deja vué again. The night Goten was admitted to the hospital, Vegeta sat with an hysterical Goku until early morning when he finally fell asleep.

Goku buried his face in Vegeta's shoulder and broke down. Vegeta brought him closer and just held him.

"It's going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine, Goku. I promise." Vegeta said softly, kissing the top of his head. Laying his check on the mass of black spikes, he rubbed his back in a soothing calming circles.

_He can't go on like this. If he continues like this, he'll have a nervous brake down. I wish there was something I can do._ thought Vegeta.

The living room became too much for Gohan to stand. All everyone could talk about was Goten. He was on the verge of crying. The fourteen year old demi-Saiyan wasn't going to show how much this was effecting him. Except Videl. He has to be strong for this dad. Speaking of Goku, the oldest boy was heading to his dad's room.

Gohan knew what Goku was probably doing. He also knew that Vegeta was probably there, comforting him. He had noticed Vegeta leaving the room. Tracking his ki, he noticed the Saiyan prince was in his dad's room.

Gohan was getting worried about his dad. Goku was worried about him and Goten, he hasn't stopped to worry or care for himself. He hasn't gotten any decent sleep in months. Everyone can see the bags under his eyes.

Goku's room came into view. The young teenager saw Vegeta quietly closing the door. The Saiyan prince saw him heading towards him.

"Is dad okay?" Gohan asked.

"Quite. He's asleep." hissed Vegeta.

"He cried himself to sleep?" asked Gohan, dropping his voice.

"Yeah. Maybe some sleep with do him good. How are you holding up?"

"Better then dad. I just wish Goten was here."

"I know. Like I told Kakarot, Goten's alive and doing better. You'll still get to be with him. So what if he's in the hospital. You'll be together." exclaimed Vegeta.

"I know. I know. It's just that it's the holidays and ever since mom died, dad wants us together no matter what. He treats each holiday like it could be our last. And with Goten with Leukemia, dad's just afraid of losing him. Like mom." The last part was just barely a whisper. Tears swallowed up and threatened to escape. "I don't want Goten to die. He's only three. He's too young to die. I want Goten home for Christmas."

The tears gave way and rolled down his cheeks. The young man buried his face in Vegeta's chest and cried. The older circled him in his arms and held him. Out of all the Z fighters, he was the one the Sons went to for almost everything. Ever since Chichi's death, Vegeta did a complete 180 degrees. There was no more traces of the arrogant, cocky prince. Vegeta became a nicer, kinder person who loved his family and friends. He even now showed affection in public. He turned into a wonderful husband and father.

Sniffling, Gohan stepped back and dried his tears on his sleeve. "I guess I needed that."

"Better now?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Vegeta. What will dad and I do without you?"

"Probably go insane."

That brought a grin to Gohan. "So, do you still need help getting something for dad?"

"I'm still working on it. Come on. Lets see if these humans can keep up with two Saiyans in a game of Street Fighter?" Vegeta suggested, putting an arm around Gohan's shoulders and headed in the direction the young man just came.

Gohan was shocked to hear Vegeta suggest that. He then smiled when he saw the prince's smirk. Between Gohan, Videl and Tention, the three kids had gotten Vegeta hooked on video games. Street Fighter became his favorite game. Everyone had difficult beating the two Saiyans.

"This should be fun." Gohan's smile turned to smirk as well. "I say we make bets."

"Sounds like fun. I'll cover the both of us. Maybe Trunks would like to play?" the Saiyan father added.

Their laughter echoed down the hallway was they planned to win some money in a simple game of Street Fighter. They already knew how it will end. Saiyans five, Earthlings nothing.

Later that night, all the adults were huddled around the kitchen table. The children were off doing who knows what. The only adult missing was Goku, who was still asleep. The Z fighters were trying to figure out how they wanted to work things for Christmas. They wanted to do something special for the Sons. With the year they've been having, they wanted one thing to go right for them.

"Goku must be tired. He missed dinner." Oolong announced.

"Leave him be. He has a lot of his mind." Vegeta spoke up, leaning against the kitchen sink, arms crossed his chest.

"What? All I'm saying to that he's been asleep for hours." the pig tried to defend himself.

"Oolong, shut up." Launch hissed , hitting the pig over the head with a frying pan.

"It's the truth. You Saiyans never miss a meal." Oolong kept going.

"I told you, pig, shut up!" Launch tried to hit Oolong again when Tien grabbed her arm.

"Easy, hon." Tien said.

"If I only had my gun. Then we'll see who is food." Launch sat down.

"What's all the yelling about?" Goku asked walking into the kitchen.

"Oolong's mouth is going again." Tien's wife stated.

"Oh. What's he saying this time?" the taller, full blooded Saiyan asked.

"How you missed dinner." Krillin answered.

"What? I missed dinner? Well, I guess I should eat. I'm thinking about pork. Fresh pork." Goku smiled, staring straight at Oolong.

Oolong saw the hungry look in Goku's eyes and swallowed hard. Everyone was trying not to laugh.

"You don't want to eat the pig." Vegeta spoke up.

The pig breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Vegeta."

"You'll get indigestion." the Saiyan prince added, smirking.

Goku smirked as he pretended to think. "You're right, Vegeta. I don't want indigestion."

"Hey!" yelled Oolong.

"Goku, you must be starving. I'll heat up the leftovers." Bulma stated as she moved towards the refrigerator.

"I'll get it."

Goku stopped Bulma by touching her arm. Everyone watched as he took food from the referuator. What shocked them was the amount of food the Saiyan hero was taking. What little of it.

"Goku, are you feeling alright? You're barely eating." the turtle hermit asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. 'Not very hungry." the other answered as he sat down at the table.

_Not very hungry? The stress must be effecting his appetite. _Vegeta thought.

Vegeta, what's wrong with Goku?Bulma's voice interrupted his thoughts.

The only answer I can think of is the stress.

Make him eat.

I can't force him to eat.Vegeta answered back.

Vegeta, Hercule and Piccolo have gotten use to Goku's eating habits. The last time one of them tried to force Goku to eat more, they ended up with a black eye and Goku being sick.

"So, what is everyone doing tomorrow?" Bulma asked, changing the subject.

"Well, Goku and I are going shopping. I still have to pick out Gohan's present." Hercule answered.

"Kinds late? Nothing like waiting until the last minute." joked Krillin.

"I was thinking that after dinner tomorrow, we all go see Goten. That way, Santa can still visit him then. What you do think, Goku?" asked Bulma.

Goku smiled. "Goten would like that."

"When are you and Gohan going to see Goten?" Yamcha asked.

Goku glanced over at the clock. It was getting to be six-thirty. "About half an hour. Visiting hours end at nine."

"Tention mentioned at dinner about wanting to go tonight." Chouzue spoke for the first time.

"Anyone else want to go?" Goku asked, finishing his dinner.

The rest of the adults declined. With the kids gone, they can finish any wrapping or finish any baking left. Plus, it would get them out of their hairs for a few hours.

When seven o'clock came around, Goku and the kids left for the hospital. Vegta locked himself in the gravity room. When he was questioned, he simply replied that maybe some training would help him figure out what to get Goku and Gohan. Piccolo mentioned about training also. Vegeta declined. If there was someone else there, then he wouldn't be able to think. He wanted get something special for them. What he would really like to get them he couldn't. Make Goten better, more money so they don't have to worry and bring Chichi back to life. The Dragonballs could cover the first two but the latter was impossible. Because Chichi died of natural causes, she couldn't be brought back. Bulma had gotten the Sons a lot of gifts. Knowing Goku didn't have a lot of money, she wanted to give them a good Christmas. Hell, the whole Z fighters felt the same way. They know how hard it was for Goku. It didn't help with Goten in the hospital.

The light from the window cast shadows across the ceiling. The soft sound of breathing was the only sound in the room. Laying on his back, hands clasped behind his head, Vegeta stared up at the shadows. He was finding it difficult to sleep. His mind was too busy thinking about Goku.

Before heading to bed, the two full blooded Saiyans had a small talk. Vegeta wanted to know how things went with Goten. He was in the gravity room when the group returned. Goten was thrilled that Trunks, Tention and Videl visited. The kids joked, played a game and watched some television. Before visiting hours were up, Goten snuggled against Goku; Trunks snuggled on other side of Goku. Gohan's arms around Videl's waist, the three older kids sat at the bottom of the bed, listening to Goku reading a Christmas story.

Goku told Vegeta he was right. They would still be together but at a different place. The younger wished he could have afford to get the Saiyan prince something. Vegeta told him not to worry about it. He didn't want anything.

That's it! The idea suddenly dawned on Vegeta. But will it work was another question.

Vegeta was about to get up when he remembered that it was the middle of the night. He couldn't do anything until morning. Closing his eyes, he worked every detail out. He had finally figured out the perfect gift for Goku.

The setting was the kitchen at Capsule Corp. The mood, bright. Auction: chaos. Everyone was trying to eat their breakfast so they could start their day. And so they had some food before the four Saiyans could get their hands on it.

It was decided that Hercule, Goku, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien were heading out to finish their shopping at the Satan City Mall. Gohan was going to the West City Mall to get Videl's present. And the others were just staying in. Goku and Gohan told everyone they were going to go see Goten before dinner. And that they'll just eat of the hospital.

As soon as Vegeta finished eating, he told Bulma he was heading out. He needed to pick up a few thins. And he won't be home until dinner. Before Bulma could ask, her husband kissed her good-bye and left.

The West City Mall was jammed with last minute shoppers. Gohan maneuver around people so he could get to a store. The demi-Saiyan was trying to fine something for Videl. He didn't have much. Just the 20 zeni he got from Goku before leaving. He wanted to get her something special. But knew he couldn't.

Finding an empty spot by a tree, Gohan stood and looked around. Off to one side, he spotted Vegeta in a jewelry store. He wondered what the Saiyan prince was doing. Quickly, he made his way over to the store.

A salesman was busy showing Vegeta a ruby necklace. Gohan stepped up beside the other and peered over to see the necklace.

"Nice necklace. You switching genders on us? Or is there a _very special_ lady friend of yours?" the boy smirked.

"It's for Bulma. I ordered it two weeks ago." Vegeta replied, giving a small smile.

"She'll like it."

"What are you doing here?" asked Vegeta, as the sales person stepped away.

"Trying to get Videl a present." Gohan answered as he glanced into the display case before him.

"Have you found anything yet?"

"No. Every time I think I found something, either someone takes the last one or too expensive."

"How much do you have?"

"Twenty zeni. That's all dad could give me. I would have already gotten her something. I spent all my money on Goten and dad said he'll give me money but had to wait until today incase he needed it." answered Gohan.

A bracelet with a dolphin in the middle with sapphire for an eye, caught his eye. "Wow. Videl would love that." exclaimed the fourteen year old.

"What?"

"The dolphin bracelet."

Vegeta told the salesman if they could take a look at the bracelet. The salesman took it out for Gohan. The teenager's eyes widen when he got a better look at it. Vegeta couldn't help but smile.

"This is a very nice piece. Your girlfriend will love it." stated the salesman.

"How much?" asked the Saiyan father.

"A thousand zeni."

Gohan's smile dropped. He didn't have nearly enough money to pay for it. "Thanks."

Vegete could see the disappointment on his face. At that moment, he decided he was going to buy it for him.

"See ya later at home, Vegeta." Gohan said and left.

The salesman put the bracelet away. "Will this be all for you, sir?"

"No. I'll take the dolphin bracelet as well. Can I have it wrapped separately?"

"Sure. If I may. That was very nice of you to buy it for him. Are you two related?"

"He's my godson."

"Still, it was very thoughtful and caring." the other man stated as he rung Vegeta up.

"Yeah. He hasn't have a good year."

"How so?"

"It's just him, his brother and father. His mother died three years ago. They don't have much money. Plus, his baby brother is in the hospital with Leukemia."

The salesman's heart sank. He put the bracelet in a special box. He wished Vegeta a Merry Christmas as the other left.

Leaving the store, Vegeta didn't see the teenage boy anywhere. So he looked for his ki. Very quickly, he found the ki. It stood out among the lower kis of the humans. He headed towards it. Vegeta found Gohan sitting on a bench, appeared to be thinking. He stopped before the boy.

Gohan noticed someone standing before him. He knew who it was. Glancing up, he noticed Vegeta holding two small bags. Both from the jewelry store.

"Don't tell me your moping?" asked Vegeta.

"Just thinking."

"If that bracelet was 20 zeni, would you have bough it?"

"Yeah. I know Videl would loved it. But I don't have a thousand zeni." Gohan suddenly stood.

"Where are you going?" the older man asked.

"I just remembered there is a CD Videl's been wanting. And I know Hercule didn't get it for her. See you later."

Gohan waved and took off. Vegeta stood there, watching him leave. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Last one." Gohan said as he picked up the CD. He doubled check the price. Wow. I'll have money left over. Maybe I can fine something else for dad.

Smiling, the demi-Saiyan headed to the check out. Lucky for him, there was no one in line. The clerk took the CD to ring it up.

"Fifteen-eighty-five."

Gohan went to give the clerk the money when an arm reached over his shoulder with a fifty dollar bill. Gohan turned to face Vegeta.

"I have the money." Gohan told Vegeta.

"I know. And keep it."

The clerk gave Vegeta his change and handed the bag with the CD to Gohan. The two left the store and headed to one of the benches that surround a water fountain.

"Why did you do that?" asked the boy.

"I wanted to." Vegeta said handing him one of the jewelry bags.

Gohan took it and took out the box. "Vegeta? You bought the bracelet?"

"For you to give it to Videl. I saw your face when you seen it. And how disappointed you were."

"Thank you, Vegeta. Videl will love this. Are you sure you'renot Santa? You sure as hell act like him."

"No. I'm not. Maybe now you can help me figure out what to get everyone."

"Good luck. It's Christmas Eve and everything is pretty much picked over." stated Gohan.

"I know. Come on."

Two Saiyans joined the flow of last minute Christmas shoppers Vegeta couldn't help but smile at Gohan. Over the pasted 3 years, both Gohan and Goten become like sons to him. He was glade to see the teenager happy.

The playroom in the pedeatric ward were filled with children, nurses and some doctors. The reason? The children were waiting for the arrival of Santa Claus. Out in the hall, just out of the children's sight, a nurse and a man dressed as Santa Claus stood, peeking into the room. The man dressed as Santa was asking the nurse about each boy and girl.

"What about that little boy? The one wearing a Capsule Corp ball cap?" Sanata asked, pointing to Goten, who was sitting at a table, drawing a picture.

"That's Goten Son. He's three and has Leukima. Poor boy. He lost his mother shortly after he was born. She died of cancer. She was three months pregnant when they learned she had cancer. The doctors aren't sure if his cancer came from his mother. Everyday his dad is here and stays almost all day. And on the days Goten has kemo, you'll fine his dad waiting outside the room for his son. You can tell Goten is loved. His older brother tries to visit as often as he can. Rumors are the family doesn't have must money and all the medical bills are being paid by someone else. The Ox King, I think. His godparents are Bulma and Vegeta Brief, the president of Capsule Corp."

"Isn't his father Goku Son, the Martial Artists?" asked Santa.

"Yeah. The Legendary Martial Artist. It's time."

The nurse walked into the room and gathered everyone's attention. When Santa walked into the room, all the children cheered. Santa sat in his chair. The nurses, doctors and anyone else who appeared, laughed as the kids asked questions upon questions. After all the questions were through, each child sat on Santa's lap and tell him what he or she wanted.

"Goten, it's your turn." a nurse told the chibi.

Goten made his way up to Santa. The man in the red suite lifted him up and placed him on his knee.

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? There must be something you want." said Santa. He noticed the drawing in Goten's hand. "That's a nice picture, Goten. Is this your family?"

"Yeah. That's my daddy and brother and that's our Christmas tree."

"Who's this up here?" Santa asked pointed to a figure with wings above Goku and Gohan.

"That's my mommy. My daddy tells us that she's watching over us from the Other World. I never met her. She died after I was born. There is one thing I do want. But I don't think you can get it for me." explained chibi.

"What would that be?"

"Make my daddy happy. He's been sad ever since I got sick. And I think he's afraid I'll go meet my mommy. What I wish is if my mommy to come back just for Christmas to cheer my daddy up. He misses her very much."

"You know, Goten, even if your mommy can't come back, she'll always be with you. In your heart. I'm not making any promises. May I as you a question?" Nod. "Can I whisper it?" Another nod. "Your brother is Gohan, right?" Nod. "The boy who defeated Cell?"

Goten's eyes widened. "Yeah. How did you know?"

"I just know. We'll see what I can do about your wish."

"Thanks, Santa." Goten gave him a hug.

Goten slide down off Santa's lap and retook his seat at the table. A bright smile on the chibi's face.

"_Jingle bells_

_Batman smell_

_Robin laid an egg_

_The batmobile lost a wheel_

_And the Joke got away"_

Laughter filtered out into the hallway. Gohan walked into the living room, arms filled with packages. When he entered, all eyes turned to him. Videl, Tention, Trunks, Puar, and Oolong sat on or around the couch. Yamcha, Tien and Roshi took up some of the other chairs, stared at the young man.

"Gohan, hon, where did you get all those packages?" Gohan's girlfriend asked.

"These are Vegeta's. I bumped into him at the mall. He asked if I could bring them home." he answered.

"And where is Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she, 18, Launch, Goku, Krillin and Hercule walked into the room.

"He still had to pick something up. He didn't say what." Gohan said. "Bulma, where do you want me to put them?"

"Just take them up to my room and sit them on the bed."

"Dad, can you give me a hand?"

Goku took some of the packages from his son and the two left. They went to Bulma and Vegeta's room and sat them on the bed. Gohan asked his father if he could come to his room. There was something he wanted to show him

"What's up, son?" Goku had no idea what his oldest wanted. Gohan handed him a black box. Goku opened it to reveal the dolphin bracelet. "Is this for Videl?" Gohan nodded. "She'll like it. But did you buy this? This must have cost a fortune."

"Vegeta. Be bought it. And the CD I got her. I saw him at the jewelry store. He was picking up Bulma's present. I saw the bracelet and liked it. When I found our the price, I left. Vegeta bought it so I could give it to her. He gave it to me after he paid for the CD. I went to give the clerk the money, Vegeta best me to it."

"I hate to ask how much the bracelet was."

"A thousand zeni."

Goku nearly chocked when he heard that. "A thousand zeni? Man. I wish he wouldn't have done that."

"Dad, I think the reason is that Vegeta wants to help us. That's why he does the things he does. Like giving me the money to go to New York and wanting to pay for all of Goten's medical bills. We wouldn't be able to pay for them. Vegeta's kinds like our guardian angle, Santa Claus or whatever." explained Gohan.

"I know. It's just that sometimes it feels like we can't stand on our own feet. We constantly have to have someone there, holding our hand. It's frustrating." Goku said.

"Look at it this way. We know we have friends who care about us."

"That's true." the father smiled.

Indeed they do. Hercuel and Videl wanted them to stay with them. While staying there, Goku doesn't have to worry about any bills. When they moved in, Goku had everything shut off so nothing would run while they were gone. But even with no bills, money stopped coming or going. He wasn't working in the village. So they had to be careful of how much they spend.

Knowing this, Herucle offered Goku if he would like to help out in the gym, when he's not at the hospital with Goten. He would pay him even. Goku would help but not for money. Just for the joy of it. Hercule wouldn't take no for an answer. When he tried to pay Goku, the two ended up arguing, with Goku winning.

Even though Goku wouldn't accept the money, Hercule still found away to pay Goku. When the World Champ bought Gohan and Goten's Christmas presents, the two men nearly got into another argument. Tien and Yamcha had to drag Goku out of the store. What pissed Goke off? How about a five thousand zeni stereo system that included a DVD, VHS, and CD players for Gohan. Hercule already thought Gohan as a son-in-law. And Goten got a huge Meg Block set of pirates ships, Dragons, and space ships. What Goku doesn't know was what the man bought him. A 62 inch TV with surround system, a DVD player, tons of movies and a camcorder. Hercule also got the Sons an all expense paid trip to Disney World for when Goten was better. Yamcha, Tien and Krillin know Goku was going to kill Hercule.

In the kitchen, Bulma, 18 and Launch were busy getting dinner ready. Vegeta had yet to return home and Bulma was starting to worry. Even though he did tell her he won't be home until dinner, she still couldn't help but worry. Goku and Gohan were getting ready to head to the hospital.

"Where is he? He's going to be late." Bulma stated as she put the hams into the oven.

"He'll be here. He might be running behind." Launch said.

Before either one could move, the phone started to ring. Bulma hurried over to answer it. "Hello? Brief residents." she said into the receiver.

"Bulma." It was Vegeta."

"Vegeta, where are you?" his wife asked.

"Has Goku and Gohan left yet?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"If they haven't left yet, stop them. I have something for them before they go to the hospital. I'll be there in twenty minutes." The phone went dead.

Bulma stared at the receiver before hanging it up. Once hanging it up, she went in search of the Sons.

She found them in the living room, coats in hand. "Goku. Gohan. Good you haven't left yet."

"We were about to leave. Is something wrong?" asked Goku.

"Vegeta just called. He doesn't want you two leaving yet. He has something for you both and wants to give it to you before you go to the hospital." the Saiyan prince's wife explained.

"Did he say what it is?" asked Gohan.

"No. He'll be here in twenty minutes."

Goku glanced at his watch. "We can wait twenty minutes."

The Sons laid their coats down on a chair and settled on the couch. Everyone started watching a movie. Every so often, Goku would glance at his watch. Twenty minutes came and gone. Soon it was thirty minutes after Vegeta called.

_Where is he? He should have been here by now._ Goku thought. _I'm not waiting any longer._ Tapping Gohan's shoulder, the two stood. "Bulma, we're heading. Tell Vegeta we left and what ever it is, he can give it to us later."

"But you can't leave." Bulma exclaimed, standing up.

"Vegeta's late and we want to get to the hospital."

"Let me fine out where he's at." Vegeta, where are you? Goku and Gohan are ready to leave.

I'm almost there. Another ten minutes. That's all I'm asking.

I'll see what I can do."Another ten minutes."

"He has ten minutes. Then we're leaving." Goku said in a stern voice.

Everyone could tell Goku was getting mad. He wanted to leave half an hour ago but waited. Now he has to wait another ten minutes. What ever Vegeta had, better be worth it.

Goku and Gohan stayed standing. Slowly, ten minutes ticked by. Stretching for eternity.

Bulma, I'm here!Vegeta yelled through their bond.

"He's here!" announced Bulma.

Everyone waited for Vegeta to come into the room. When he finally did, Vegeta was holding something under a blanket.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had to make an emergency landing." Vegeta explained.

"Now can we leave?" Goku asked annoyed.

"Not yet. I have something for you."

"What is it?" asked the other Saiyan father.

The blanket suddenly flow off.

"Mewy Christhmas!"

Goku and Gohan couldn't believe what they were seeing. They were speechless. Sitting in Vegeta's arms, wearing a Santa hat, black dress pants, a white button down, long sleeve shirt, a green vest over the top, black paten shoes and a huge smile, was Goten.

"Mewy Christhmas, daddy! Mewy Christhmas Gohan!"

"Goten?" Tears of joy were forming, threatening to escape. This time, Goku didn't care who saw.

"Yup." Goten nodded his head.

Goku and Gohan hurried over. Goku snatched his son and hugged him tightly. Gohan was fighting back the tears. Videl, Bulma and Launch were also teary eyed. Goku was busy planting kisses on his youngest face.

"Vegeta. . . thank you." Goku said as Goten jumped into his brother's arms.

"Merry Christmas. This is my present to you and Gohan."

"This is the best gift anyone could give me." the Saiyan was over joy. "But how? How did you do it?"

"That, I won't tell. Doctor Chew gave me some instructions Goten has to follow." stated Vegeta.

"Thank you so much, Vegeta."

"Your welcome."

"I don't believe you. You brought Goten home for Christmas. I'm so proud of you, hon." Bulma said wrapping her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him.

"Videl, can't. . . breath." Goten chucked out as Videl was crushing the chibi to her chest.

"Sorry, Goten." Videl exclaimed as she put him on the floor.

"So, what was the reason you were late?" Piccolo asked.

"Emergency potty. We were over the desert and Goten tells me he had to go. So I had to fine a place for him to go. That's after we were about ready to leave the hospital, he tells me he has to go." explained Vegeta.

"Daddy, I have to go to the potty." Goten said as he tugged on his dad's pant leg.

"The kid won't stop leaking." Vegeta exclaimed, pointing to the chibi in question. "What are they giving him in that hospital?"

"Something to drive you insane." Goku joked as he picked up his son. "Come on, squirt."

The father and son left the room. Gohan stepped over to Vegeta and gave him a hug. At first, he was startled then he relaxed and returned the hug. No one could believe what Vegeta did. They weren't expecting that. Vegeta have changed for the good. When Goku and Goten returned, the Saiyan prince quickly explained the instructions Doctor Chew gave.

After things settled down, they all gathered in the living room. Goten sat on Goku's lap as everyone talked. Vegeta shared some rather funny story about how Nappa and Raditz dressed up as women to bust him out of prison on Megrum 9.

"They were the ugliest women I have ever seen. They couldn't catch a mate even if they were blind." Vegeta exclaimed, laughing.

"Too bad you didn't have a picture of them." Krillin said, wiping a tear away.

"The camera would have broken." Gohan added.

"Shatter is more like it." corrected Vegeta.

"It's hard to picture them in dresses." Piccolo piped in.

"These dresses weren't nothing like here. They kinda look like the clothes in, what movie did we just watched? The one where they kept talking about the City of the Dead? What was it called?"

"You mean _The Mummy_?" Tention asked.

"That's it. The dresses looked like the one at the beginning of the movie." pointed out Vegeta.

There was silence before the room erupted into laughter. None of them could picture the two Saiyans dressed in nothing but a skirt and paint to cover their chests. Both Krillin and Gohan were crying they were laughing so hard. The sound of the doorbell interrupted the laughter. Bulma went to get it.

"Wonder who it could be?" Krillin wondered.

"Everyone, guess who's here!" Bulma announced cheerfully as she returned.

Behind her was Santa Claus and a woman dressed as Mrs. Claus. But the woman's face was hidden under a red hood.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" shouted Santa.

"It's Santa!" Trunks and Goten exclaimed.

Everyone, except the chibis, quickly shot a glance towards Hercule, who shrugged his shoulders confused. The two chibis ran over to the man in the red suite.

"Santa, this is a surprise." Goku said, confused.

"I have a very special present for someone and I thought I would deliver it now. And since I'm here, might as well give everyone their gifts. And I can avoid Trunks' and Vegeta's Santa catching trap."

"Vegeta! I thought you stopped that last year when you anciently caught Piccolo in that trap. What's your excuse this year?" Bulma asked, hands on hips and her version of the death glare on her face.

"It was the boy's idea." Vegeta answered, pointing to his son. "He gave the puppy eyes."

"Oh, Vegeta!" Bulma shook her head in disgust.

"It was my idea. I wanted to catch the real Santa. I wanted to see the real him. Not Hercule dressed as Santa." Trunks said as he crossed his arms over his chest. He looked like a miniature version of Vegeta.

"How did you know about that?" Tien asked. The whole group was shocked that Trunks figured out what they were going to do.

"I'm not dump. Besides, I over heard mom, dad and Goku walking about it the other day." the chibi answered.

"Told you little chibis had big ears. But you wouldn't listen, Bulma." Goku told her.

"Well, I guess you don't have to be Santa now, daddy." Videl said, patting her father on the back.

"Yeah, lucky me." Herucle exclaimed rubbing the back of his head.

Santa Claus sat his bag down on the floor. Goku moved a chair over so the man could sit down. The woman stood beside him. Trunks, Goten, Tention, Gohan and Videl sat in front of the man as everyone gathered around. Santa started with the kids first. Trunks received a Hot Wheel mini city set. Gohan got a Gameboy and several games. Tention opened his present to fine he got the Aerosmith CD box set. Tien and Launch rolled their eyes when they say the box. Videl was thrilled when she opened a crystal dragon on a wooden stand.

The rest of the Z gang all got their gifts. The only once who didn't get one was Goten and Goku. Goten was starting to feel hurt that Santa forgot about him. His father had noticed this. He was beginning to wonder what was going on.

"Goten, did you think I forgot about you?" Santa asked. Shyly, the chibi nodded his head. "Come here." Goten went over to the man only to have him lift him up and sit him on his knee. "I have something very special for you. I'm sure Gohan told you about my very special list?" Another nod. "You have been a very brave boy, Goten. And I'm very proud of you. That's why you're on my special list. I asked your father's help. Your gift was special, I had to have you dad hide it for me. Goku, could you please go get Goten's present?"

"Sure." Goku was a little stunned. Only he and Gohan knew about that special list. He didn't tell anyone else about it. He was going to wait until he hand the present to Hercule to give to Goten. The hero hurried out of the room. He ran to his room and grabbed Goten's present off the dresser. Instead of hurrying back, he used his Instant Transmission. When he arrived back in the living room, he gave the present to Santa Claus. That's after giving Krillin yet another heart attack by scaring him.

"This is for you, Goten." Santa said as he held the gift out to the chibi.

Goten took it and opened it. His small face lit up when he saw it. "Megas! It's the Megas I wanted! Thank you, Santa!"

"You're welcome, Goten."

"Daddy, looky. It's Megas." Goten jumped off Santa's lap and ran over to his dad.

"I see, Goten. You got what you wanted." Goku looked up at Santa and shocked to see the other man winking at him. A smile spread across his face. Goku knew who he was.

"Now for you, Goku. I have a special present for you."

"For me?" asked Goku.

"Yes. Goten, why don't you tell your dad what you asked of today?"

Goku looked at his youngest. _What would Goten possibly want that involves me?_ "Goten?"

"I asked for Santa to make you happy." Goten answered in a small voice.

_Happy?_ "Goten, why would you ask that? I am happy."

"No you not. You sad because of me. Afraid I will go be with mommy."

It felt as if Vegeta just punched Goku in the chest with his full strength. That was what he was afraid of. Afraid of Goten dieing. He thought he had that hidden so no one would know. But somehow Goten, his three-year son, figured it out. He did become sad when Goten became sick. That was true. Everyone knew it. Tears threatened to escaped. Goku loved his son very much. He had too much of his mother in him.

"Oh, Goten." The tears gave way has the father gathered his son into his arms and hugged him. Goten wrapped his small arms around his dad's neck and buried his face in his chest.

"I asked for mommy to come back for Christmas to cheer you up." Goten's voice was muffled by Goku's shirt.

But the Saiyan heard his son. _He wanted Chichi to come back. For me. Oh, my sweet little guy._ "Goten," Goku didn't know what to say. He just couldn't believe his son wanted to give him that present. But he knew Chichi couldn't come back. Not just for Christmas. Not ever.

"Goku."

Goku and Goten looked over at Santa. Santa turned to the woman beside him and nodded his head. The woman raised her arms to life the hood off her head. Chichi smiled at her husband. Tears in her eyes after hearing what her youngest son said.

"Ch. . .chichi?" Goku was frozen. He didn't know what to do. He wife was standing before him. His breath was taken away. "Chichi?"

"Yes, Goku. It's me." Chichi answered sweetly.

"Chichi!"

Goku hurried over to his wife. He picked her up as he hugged her. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Tears were falling as Gohan looked on as his dad hugged his mom. He couldn't believe she was there. Or the wish Goten made. All he wanted to do at that moment was to rush over to her. But he held back to give his father a minute alone with her.

"Oh, Chichi. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Goku."

"Mom!" Gohan finally rushed over to his mom.

"Gohan!" Chichi shouted as her son crushed her in a bear hug. "Look at you. You're getting tall. You've growing up to be such a handsome young man. You take after your father."

"Chichi."

The woman was attacked by Videl as she gave her hug. Videl had grown very close to Chichi. She had thought the other woman as a mother to her. She was able to talk to her about anything. When Chichi died, Videl felt as if her real mother died all over again.

Chichi couldn't believe the young woman before her. The last time she saw Videl, the girl had short hair and was learning to fight with her ki. She was growing into a beautiful, young woman. "You're becoming more beautiful everyday, sweaty." Videl could only smile. "So, when am I getting my grandchildren?"

"Mom." Gohan whined, rolling his eyes.

"Chichi, they're only fourteen." Goku told his wife.

"We haven't even had sex yet and you're already bugging about grandkids." Gohan said. As soon as the words left his mouth, he realized the mistake he made and turned bright red.

The Z Gang looked at Gohan and then at Videl. Smirks on their faces. Videl became red under their stares.

"We can change that real quick." Chichi smiled brightly at her son. Gohan swallowed hard as he imaged what was going through her head.

The rest of the Z Fighters, except Trunks and Goten, greeted Chichi. Bulma and Launch were crying as they hugged their friend. Even Piccolo smiled and hugged the woman he called branchy at one time. Chichi thanked Vegeta for bring Goten home to Goku.

Speaking of the chibi.

"Goten, who's the lady?" Trunks asked Goten.

"She looks familiar." Goten announced.

Chichi turned to the chibis. Her smile widen when she saw her youngest. Goten hid behind his dad's legs.

"Hi, Goten."

"H. . .hi." Goten peeked around his leg.

"I'm Chichi."

"Chichi? That's my mommy's name."

"Goten, this is your mommy." Goku gently told his son.

Goten was quite for a few seconds before stepping out from behind Goku's legs. "Mommy!" He ran over to his mom, arms wide opened.

Chichi picked her son up and hugged him. Tears flowing down her cheeks. "Oh, Goten. I missed you so much."

"Mommy, why are you crying?" the youngest Son asked, touching her cheek.

"I'm happy to see you." she answered.

Goku turned to Santa. "Thank you. I don't know how you did it, Santa."

"You're welcome. But you should be thanking Goten. He made the wish."

"How did you do it?" Vegeta asked.

"Lets just say, King Yumma owed me a favor."

"So, you do exist." Piccolo exclaimed. "I thought Mr. Popo was only telling stories."

"Listen to Mr. Popo and Kami, Piccolo." Santa said as he stood up. "I better get going before the elves and Mrs. Claus gets mad. They hate it when I'm late."

"Thank you again, Santa." Goku exclaimed, wrapping Chichi, who was still holding Goten, in his arms.

"Merry Christmas." Santa replied before vanishing before everyone's eyes.

"How long do you have, mom?" Gohan asked.

"Until the first of the year. At first I was told until after Christmas. But the Supreme Kai said no. I can stay until after the first of the year. Something about credit you two collected. I don't understand it. And the Supreme Kai wouldn't explain it. And King Kai was clueless." explained Chichi. "Either way, I'm here."

"Can't you stay longer?" Goten asked.

"I wish I can, sweetheart. But I can't."

"But I won't see you." Goten sniffed as he started to cry.

"Oh, sweaty. You'll get to see me. I'll be with you everyday, I promise." Chichi said hugging her son.

"Will you say goodbye?"

"Of course." Chichi whipped the tears away.

"Hey, little guy. Lets not think about it. Enjoy yourself. Mommy's here. And I know how badly you've been wanting to meet her."

"That's right. You'll have to tell me everything you've been doing." Goten's mom stated.

"Well, I have a friend. Trunks." Goten pointed to his friend. Who hasn't moved from his spot.

"Really?" Chichi smiled down at the chibi. "Trunks, you're getting so big. The last time I saw you, you were just a baby. Bulma, I can't believe how big he's gotten."

"It's hard to believe he's going to be turning five soon." Bulma smiled.

"Kids grow up so fast." Chichi said smiling at Goten.

"So, Chichi, is there any fine ladies in the Other World?" Roshi asked as he stared Chichi's chest with a noise bleed.

"Same old Roshi." Chichi shook her head sadly.

Goku started to growl at his old master. He didn't like the way the old pervert was staring at his wife. Sure Chichi had a few more muscles. And her chest seemed to have gotten bigger. But that doesn't allow Roshi to stare. When he saw Roshi go to touch her chest, he snapped. Before anyone knew what happened, Roshi was flying out the nearest window and Goku brushing his hands off. Everyone turned to Goku, stunned.

"He was about to touch my wife!" Goku growled. He turned to his wife and pointed at her chest. "Did those get bigger?"

"Yes, they did. You like?" Chichi clasped her hands behind her back and stuck her chest out towards her husband.

Goku grinned as a hungry look came over his eyes He slipped his arms around her waist and brought her closer. "I'll have to try them out later."

"Ah, not again. Do you two mind? I'm in the room. Lets not forget the chibis." Gohan was disgusted.

Goku and Chichi looked over at their oldest. "We haven't seen each other for three years." the two exclaimed in unison.

"Then get a room!" Gohan shouted.

Chichi smirked. "Need I to remind you what you and Videl were doing the other night?"

Gohan's face lost all color. _She wouldn't. Would she?_ "Mom, I take it back."

The gang was puzzled. Obviously there was something Gohan didn't want Chichi telling. The group settled down as everyone gathered around. Goku sat on the couch with an arm wrapped around Chichi's shoulders. She held Goten on her lap while Gohan sat beside her. Bulma brought the camera out and was busy taking pictures. Several times Piccolo tried to blow it up. That's when Bulma informed the Namik that the camera was a new invention. No matter how hard a person tried to destroy it, it won't. It was indestrucable. Again, the group was surprised when they heard the sound of a loud thud and Roshi laying on the floor, unconscious. It was what caused it. Standing, Chichi dusted off the object that caused fear in the three most powerful warriors in the universe.

The Frying Pan of Doom!

"What? I brought it with me in cause someone tries to get to the presents before eight." Chichi exclaimed.

Quicker then the eye could see, Goku was holding the feared object. He smirked at his wife. "This year, there will be no sneaking out of bed, no five, six or seven o'clock wake up calls. And if you're caught sneaking out of your room, except for going to the bathroom, you will get a little visit by Mr. Frying Pan. Is that understood?" The Saiyan threatened the group. "I want to sleep in a little with my wide." Goku gave back the frying pan with a kiss on the cheek.

No one knew what to say or do. They never seen Goku act this way before. Of course, Goku hasn't been himself ever since the Cell Games. And he has a good reason. The Saiyan hero had changed a lot. He's more grown up and has a lot more responsibilities.

Eighteen, Launch and Bulma headed to the kitchen to start dinner. Chichi wanted to help. But the three women wouldn't allow it. She was here for a short time and she should spend it with her family. Gohan, Videl and Tention filled Gohan's mom in on what has been going on. Chichi knew of Gohan getting shot, his trip to New York and the problem they were having. You see, Chichi has been keeping an eye on her family. The Supreme Kai gave her a mirror ball. It allows her to see what is going on with her family and friends. So she knows what is going on.

A loud thud was heard coming from the kitchen. The door opened and a puff of smoke bellowed out. A blue hair head poked out around the door.

"What happened?" asked Vegeta.

"I tried making the Puff Tarts. Goku, how do you make them? You're the only once who can." Bulma answered.

"I'll make them. I'll have them whipped up in five minutes." Goku exclaimed getting off the couch.

Chichi stared after her husband. She was a bit surprised that Goku knew how to make the Puff Tarts. "Since when did Goku start making Puff Tarts?"

"After you died. Dad's culinary skills improved drastically. He's almost a better cook then you. His Puff Tarts are a little different than yours." Gohan explained.

"How so?" asked his mom.

"He puts in cinnamon."

"Should have known. He still loves his cinnamon?"

"Oh yeah. Last year, Mrs. Brief gave dad a lifetime supply of cinnamon. The pantry is filled of it. He puts it in everything. He even puts it in the spaghetti sauce."

"So that's why his sauce tastes different." exclaimed Tention.

"What tastes different?" Goku asked as he returned.

"You and your cinnamon." Chichi said.

Goku gave the famous Son grin and put his hand behind his head. "What can I say? I love cinnamon."

An hour later, dinner was ready. As they gathered around the table, Bulma made the Sons sit together. Chichi sat between her boys with her youngest on her lap. There wasn't much talking as they ate. When the Puff Tarts were severed, Chichi couldn't believe how good they were. They were better than hers.

After dinner, they regathered back in the living room and watched _National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation_. It became a habit or tradition to watch the movie after dinner. They even started a new tradition. Right before the kids are sent to bed, a story is read. This was started after Goku got his GED.

Before the movie was over, Goten snuck away to retrieve the large Christmas book Bulma kept on a shelf in the library. The chibi was told he got to pick the story this year. And he knew what story too. Once the credits started playing, Goten handed the book to his dad.

"I guess it's story time." Goku announced as he took the book.

Trunks crawled up into Vegeta's lap as Goten crawled into his mom's lap. The sick chibi showed his dad what story he wanted.

"'Twas the Night Before Christmas."  
Goten's favorite story.

_'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there. _

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
while visions of sugar plums danced in their heads.  
And Mama in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,  
had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap. _

_When out on the roof there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window I flew like a flash,  
tore open the shutter, and threw up the sash. _

_The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow  
gave the lustre of midday to objects below,  
when, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
but a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer. _

_With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.  
More rapid than eagles, his courses they came,  
and he whistled and shouted and called them by name: _

_"Now Dasher! Now Dancer!  
Now, Prancer and Vixen!  
On, Comet! On, Cupid!  
On, Donner and Blitzen!  
To the top of the porch!  
To the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! Dash away!  
Dash away all!" _

_As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
when they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky  
so up to the house-top the courses they flew,  
with the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too. _

_And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof  
the prancing and pawing of each little hoof.  
As I drew in my head and was turning around,  
down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound. _

_He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.  
A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,  
and he looked like a peddler just opening his pack. _

_His eyes--how they twinkled! His dimples, how merry!  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
and the beard on his chin was as white as the snow.  
The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
and the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.  
He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
that shook when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly. _

_He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
and I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself.  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head  
soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread. _

_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
and filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk.  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
and giving a nod, up the chimney he rose. _

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,_

_"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"_

Goku closed the book, indicating he was done. He glanced over at his wife to see a surprised look on her face. This puzzled him. He didn't know why his wife would be surprised. What ever it was, he'll fine out later.

"Do you kids know what time it is?" Tien asked.

"Party?" the three oldest answered.

"Daddy to read again?" Goten suggested.

"Set Santa trap?" Turnks throw his suggestion in.

"No. It's time for bed." Bulma chuckled.

As the kids groan and protested, the parents were herding them to their beds. Goten wanted his mom to tuck him in. Trunks made Vageta read him another story. But the father told him about his first Christmas on Earth and his first Santa Trap. Instead of going to her room, Videl went to Gohan's. He wanted to give her her present. Once the kids were in bed, the parents started to put out the presents.

The soft sound of Christmas music was playing in the background. Videl sat on the bed, watching her boyfriend. . . no pre-fiancé, moving around the room. When Gohan asked her to marry him and gave her the promise ring, some of the Z fighters were afraid their love wouldn't last. But ever since then, their love only grow stronger. They all knew they will be married. But then, they didn't know.

Gohan was trying to fine the bracelet he hid. He didn't want Trunks finding it. The CD he didn't really care. He was nervous. Not because of the bracelet. But because he was hoping to take the next step in their relationship. They talked about it for sometime. And they agreed to wait until Christmas Eve. That way it'll be more special. Videl was hoping that it would take Gohan's mind off of Goten. She couldn't blame him.

"Found it!" Gohan exclaimed, pulling the box out of a draw. He carried the two presents over to his pre-fiancé and sat before her.

"Gohan, you shouldn't have. You didn't have to give me anything." she said.

"I know. But I wanted too."

"I have my present. And it's you." Videl replied, stroking his cheek. "I know you don't have much money. That's why you shouldn't have."

"I wanted to get you something. Here, open." Gohan said, handing her the CD.

Videl took it and unwrapped it. "The new Beastie Boys CD."

"I know you've been wanting it. Now open this one." he said handing her a long wrapped box.

"Oh my Kami!" Videl's eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she opened the box to fine the dolphin bracelet. "It's beautiful! How could you afford this?"

"Don't worry about that. Do you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you, Gohan." She exclaimed, hugging the demi-Saiyan.

"I knew you would."

"But how? This must have cost a small fortune." She was quite before a named popped into her head. "Vegeta?"

Gohan was surprised she figured it out. He never could get something past her. That was one of the things he loved about her. Videl gave him his present. It was a pair of crystal swords. Engraved on the blades was a dragon. The demi-Saiyan knew how much the swords cost. He seen them at the Satan City Mall three weeks ago. He and Videl were on a date at the time.

"Videl, I told you not too. I didn't want anything."

"You deserve something. I know you're reasoning. And it was a very thoughtful one. But you deserve to get something."

"I know. Thank you. I love them." Gohan said, kissing her.

"So, Gohan Son. What did my Super Saiyan hero wished for Christmas?" Videl scooted closer to the young man. "Everyone has a least one Christmas wish."

"I do have a wish."

"What is it?"

"I can't say." Gohan said, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Why?"

"Because I can't have it yet. I have to wait."

Videl stared into his choral eyes. She gasped at what she saw. In those endless depths, she saw the love Gohan had for her. He loved her very much. And in that love, she saw his wish. Her heart stopped. Videl couldn't believe it. He was only fourteen and he was already thinking about their future.

"Oh, Gohan."

"I have two years to wait. Maybe longer. But I can't help it. I love you so much. I want us to be together." He cupped her cheek and stared into her sparkling sapphire eyes. "I want you as me wife."

"Oh, Gohan." she whispered.

He leaned in and gently brushed the soft, silk lips of his love. The kiss began slow. As heart beats went by, the more passionate the kiss became. Gohan slide his arms around her delicate frame and brought her closer. Videl dug her fingers in the lock of spiky black hair. She always loved the feeling of the silky strands against her fingers. Gently, he laid her down on the bed. Leaning back, he stared down at her full of love and stroke her cheek, longingly.

"I love you, Videl Satan. My angle. My Vivi."

"I love you, Gohan Son. My hero. My Saiyan."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Their lips met n a heated, passionate kiss. All their love was shared in that kiss.

The morning sun was peeking over the horizon. Capsule Corp was quite. It was rare for that on Christmas morning. This year was different. Goku threatened everyone with the frying pan if he was disturbed before eight. Everyone was asleep. Everyone except two demi-Saiyans who were being called the Demonic Duo.

The two chibis sat on Trunks' bed, staring at the clown alarm clock on the nightstand. Before leaving, Chichi set the alarm to go off at eight. Both boys wanted to share a room. Trunks reasoning was that he doesn't see Goten much anymore.

They have been sitting there since five o'clock. Gotten, who slept like a log, was awoken by his best friend, who couldn't sleep. Once Goten was awake, they sat and watched the clock.

The big hand finally moved onto the twelve and a loud dinging sound went off. The boys were told when the big hand hit the twelve, the alarm will go off and they can come get them.

The chibis cheered as they hoped off the bed and ran out the door. Each went to their parent's bedrooms. And each one jumped onto their father's, waking them.

"Daddy! Daddy! Santa came." Goten yelled, rocking his father so he would get up.

"It's not eight yet." Goku rolled over to wrap an arm around Chichi.

"Is too. Mommy's alarm went off."

"He got you there, Goku." Chichi said, rolling over to face her husband.

"You and your dumb alarm clocks." her husband growled.

"Come on before Trunks gets there."

"Alright. I'm up." Goku said tossing the covers off. "Let me get some pants on."

"Goku!" Chichi screeched, pointing to his lower half.

This caused Goku to jump. He looked to where she was pointing. Goku had no boxers on. His cheeks turned red as he gave his famous grin.

"Don't worry." he said as he slip on his plaid sleeping pants.

"Come on!" Goten yelled.

"Okay. Okay." Goku struggled into a t-shirt.

With Goten distracted, Chichi was able to slip one of Goku's over size t-shirts on. She couldn't help but smile. Gohan was the same way at that age.

"Lets go!" Goten said running out of the room.

Goku noticed his son didn't have any socks on. Doctor Chew said to keep him warm. Quickly running into Trunks' room, he grabbed his son's socks and Santa hat and chased after his son. Chichi was heading down to the living room when she noticed Gohan's door was closed. By this time, the Z gang was up, thanks to two chibis yelling. The wife of Goku decided to wake her oldest.

Opening the door, she gasped at the scene before her. Lying on his side, sheets pulled up to his waist, Gohan held Videl in his arms. The girl had her face buried into his chest. The mother could tell that the girl didn't have a top one. Chichi knew what went on. She over heard their conversation. This brought a smile to her face. They took the next step in their relationship and a step towards her getting her grandchildren. Soon they'll be having sex and then marriage. She was happy for them. And she hated to disturb them.

"Gohan. Videl. Time to get up." she called.

Groggily, Gohan rolled over towards the door. He let his eyes focus on the person standing in the doorway. The second his eyes were cleared and he saw his mother standing in the doorway, his eyes grew wide. "MOM! WHAT THE HELL!" he shouted, bolting up right.

The movement of Gohan jolted Videl out of her dreaming sleep. When she heard Gohan shout, her eyes popped open and she sat straight up. The sapphire color eyes grew wide when she saw Chichi standing there, arms crossed. She then realized her chest was uncovered and hid behind her boyfriend's back.

"Chichi!" the girl shirked.

"Don't worry. I won't say a word to your fathers. Besides, I already knew. I over heard your conversation about last night. One question. Do you have clothes on under those covers?"

"MOM!"

"Well?"

"YES!"

"Oh nuts." Chichi said disapprovingly as she closed the door.

"Even dead that's all she thinks about." Gohan grumbles as he turned to see Videl. Her face a dark shade of red from blushing. "Good morning, sweetheart."

"Good morning yourself, love."

Slipping a hand behind her head, he bought her closer so their lips could meet.

"You either better be getting dress or giving me a grandchild!" Chichi's voice muffled through the door.

"Damn it! Doesn't she ever give up?" Gohan whispered to his love.

"Apparently not." She whispered back.

"GOHAN!" Chichi shouted as she pounded on the door.

"WE'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!" he screamed back. "I swear. She just doesn't let up." he said when he heard his mother's footsteps fade down the hallway.

"She just wants you to be happy." Videl replied.

"I know. But it drives me crazy."

"She'll only be here until the first of the year." the girlfriend pointed out. "Don't let this upset you and get mad at her. I don't want this week be ruined for you or for your mom. Just let it go." she said, rubbing his arm, trying to calm him down.

"Thanks. We better get dressed before she comes back."

They shared a brief kiss before leaving the warmth of the bed.

"Goten, stop!" Goku shouted as he chased his youngest into the living room. He finally snatched the chibi and sat down on the couch with the little one on his lap. "You need your socks on. You need to keep warm." Goku had to fight Goten to put on the socks. Once the socks were on, he placed the Santa hat on his head and let the chibi go.

Everyone was gathering in the living room. Trunks was dragging Vegeta and Bulma by the arms. He let go when he saw the presents. Everyone was shocked to see the amount of presents there. Since going to bed, the presents tripled in amount. They all looked at the Briefs. Both Bumla and Vegeta denied it. They were shocked as well.

"GOHAN!"

"WE'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!"

The Z fighters stopped what they were doing and glanced up towards the ceiling.

"Wonder what Gohan's yelling about?" Goku asked. Chichi choose that moment to walk into the living room. "Hon, what's wrong with Gohan?"

"Nothing." She smiled sweetly as she sat down beside her husband.

A few minutes later, a pissed off Gohan and a blushing Videl arrived. They got a puzzled expression as they sat down on the floor, Videl sitting in her love's lap. Gohan gave his mom the death glare. Chichi just smiled.

"Chichi, what did you do?" Goku asked his wife. He had the feeling his wife was up to something.

"Nothing."

A growl came from Gohan. "Gohan, hush." the human girl hissed at him.

"Who wants to be Santa and pass out all the presents?" Bulma asked.

"Vegeta, Krillin, Tien and Goku." Chichi volunteered.

The four men groan before moving to the tree. They passed out all the presents. Vegeta noticed Videl wearing the dolphin bracelet and gave Gohan a wink. The room was quickly filling up with wrapping paper. Goku felt sorry for Chichi. She had nothing to open so he started to give her some presents to open.

The last gift Goku opened was from Hercule. There was a card which Goku left for last. When the Saiyan father opened the DVD player, he shot Hercule a glare. By the time Goku opened the DVD's, the camcorder and the surround system, the Earth raised Saiyan was ready to kill. Then he opened the card.

"A 62 inch TV?"

"Your kidding?" Gohan asked as he got up and went over to his dad.

"It's going to be delivered Wednesday to your house." Hercule spoke.

"Herc, I told you. . ."

"I know. And I know you can kill me for it." the human said as he interrupted.

"Goku, there's something else in the envelope." Chichi pointed out, looking in the envelope.

In the envelope, was a note. Goku read the note and nearly had a heart attack.

"Dad, what is it?"

"This if for one all-expense paid trip for three to Walt Disney World. Redeem after Goten's cancer is gone." read Goku.

"What? Disney World?" Gohan grabbed the note and read it himself.

"We going to see Mickey?" Goten asked excited.

Videl had gone over to see the note herself. She couldn't believe her father had bought all that for Gohan's family.

"Before you say anything, Goku, I wanted to do something special. And I thought when Goten was better, you'll need a vacation. And every kid wants to go to Disney World." the World Champ explained.

Everyone thought Goku was going to blow. They knew how he felt about being pitied and being treated special. His reaction wasn't what they were expecting.

Goku smiled.

"Thank you, Hercule."

"You're welcome."

"Oh, dad, I nearly forgot yours." Gohan said as he ran off. A few minutes later, he returned. "It's not much. I really couldn't afford much. So here."

Goku too the present from his son. He opened it up to fine a picture frame. Then he noticed the picture. Chichi saw the picture and started to tear up.

"It's the last Christmas before you died, mom." Gohan's voice cracked.

The picture was of the Son family. They were gathered on the couch. Goku had an arm around Chichi. A gray scarf wrapped around her head. Her hand resting upon her large belly. Gohan leaned in between the two from behind the couch.

Tears were forming in Goku's eyes. "I love it. I forgot about this picture."

"I found it when I was going through the box of pictures. When I saw it. . ." The oldest boy shrugged his shoulders.

The father stood up and gave his son a hug. Bulma, who gotten out the camera, made the Son family gather together on the couch. Chichi sat between her husband and oldest son. Goten sat on her lap. Smiles on their faces.

Once the living room was cleaned up, breakfast was served. Chichi pulled Bulma aside and told her friend about what she saw in Gohan's room. Bulma squealed in delight. They were already planning to pull the girl aside and explain to her how to pleasure a Saiyan. Goku still wanted to know what his wife did to piss Gohan off and make Videl blush.

The Z fighters were getting ready for the annual Christmas picture. Bulma was getting the camera ready as the others got into position. Goten wanted his mom to hold him. Goku put an arm around her so he could hold her. Beside the Saiyan, was his son. Videl wrapped in his arms, her head resting against his chest. Bulma got the camera set and joined the other. Vegeta grabbed her and pulled her close.

"What do we say?" the blue hair woman asked.

"Merry Christmas!"

The End

Well? What you think? Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!


End file.
